winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 409
|pe = The White Circle |ne = Musa's Song}}Nebula is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx discover that the White Circle is the last portal to the realm where the Earth Fairies have been imprisoned by the Wizards. Possessed by a powerful warrior fairy, Roxy turns against the Winx. Plot The episode starts with the Wizards stating that they need Roxy and the White Circle's powers to become stronger. Back at Love & Pet, Stella is seen using the White Circle as a hoop for their pets. Meanwhile, Musa is curious if Jason Queen was really serious about him offering her to become a star. Musa decides to call Jason Queen, and Musa is very happy when Jason lets her audition. At the Frutti Music Bar, Musa is performing and the rest of the Winx are dancing. Bloom talks to Roxy about being a fairy. Roxy feels unsure about how being a fairy felt like, but Bloom reassures Roxy, stating that she is smart. Then she gives Roxy the White Circle. Riven feels jealous of how Musa hangs out with a lot of guys, when in reality they have been helping her get ready for the audition. Bloom states how those guys were just friends. Sky then walks over and flirts with another girl and Bloom becomes jealous. Helia and Nabu come by and observe that Riven is jealous and Nabu offers to talk to him. Sky's father appears at the Frutti Music Bar, with Bloom's foster dad, Mike. Erendor is looking for Sky and demands that Bloom tells him where he is. Roxy picks up the White Circle and Artu barks at it. Roxy states she does not like it, but a voice is heard. Artu and the pets run back all scared. That voice happened to belong to Nebula, who demands to be let free and get revenge against the Fairy Hunters. She goes into Roxy's body then tells the White Circle to lead her to Ogron and the Wizards. The Winx notice that Roxy is acting strange, so they transform and try to find her before it is too late. The White Circle has lead Roxy/Nebula to the Wizards. The Wizards start attacking but find out that the White Circle was very powerful then what they actually thought. The Winx come in and attack the Wizards. The Wizards once again, surrender to the Winx and Nebula. Nebula blames the surrender on the Winx, and tries to attack them. The Winx prevent Nebula from becoming too powerful and Nebula goes back into the White Circle. Roxy faints but is healed by Bloom. Roxy is very clueless to what happened but they go back to the Fruitti Music Bar. Erendor is angry that Sky has sold the royal seal. They go to the shop where Sky has sold the seal. The owner thought it was a joke when Erendor offered him a bag of gems. Musa used her power and got the owner to believe in magic, the owner then hands back the seal. Erendor is happy that he received the seal back and goes back to Eraklyon. The Winx and the Specialists have a little party in the pet shop. The episode ends with Bloom and Sky holding hands while sitting on a bed. Major Events *A fairy named Nebula possesses Roxy. *The White Circle is revealed to hold all the Earth Fairies. Debuts *Strawberry Shake *Nebula (voice) *Speedix Wings *Seal of Eraklyon Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman **Earth Fairies ***Nebula *Royalty **Erendor *Humans **Andy **Mitzi **Darma **Sally **Mike **Diana **Jenny **Valerie *Animals **Artu **Kiko **Fairy Pets ***Belle ***Coco ***Ginger ***Milly ***Pepe ***Chicko Spells Used *Plasma Wall - Used by Aisha to protect herself, Stella and Bloom against Duman's attack. *Magical Echo - Used by Musa to block Gantlos' sound waves but failed. *Dragon Heart - Used by Bloom against Duman which he reverted and was dispelled by Stella's Double Eclipse. *Double Eclipse - Used by Stella to block Bloom's Dragon Heart. *Winter Rose - Used by Flora to prevent Anagan from attacking her, Musa and Tecna. It was destroyed by Gantlos. *Techno Shock - Used by Tecna against Anagan and Gantlos but failed. *Sonic Screen - Used twice; to remove Nebula's possession over Roxy. *Flaming Armor - To remove Nebula's possession over Roxy. *Spring Ring - To remove Nebula's possession over Roxy. *Sirius' Shield - To remove Nebula's possession over Roxy. *Defender Plate - To remove Nebula's possession over Roxy. *Plasma Wall - To remove Nebula's possession over Roxy. *Strength of Life - Used to restore Roxy's energy after Nebula's possession was over. *Bright Heart - Used to make the retail merchant believe in magic and make the right choice - to give back the Royal Seal of Erakylon. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Now That It's Me and You *You're Magical *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Now That It's Me and You *You're Magical *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *After this episode, Flora's voice in the Cinélume dub returns to normal. *In the Cinélume dub, Domino is referred to Sparks. Sparks is the name of the planet in the 4Kids dub and Cinélume had always used its original name making it rather unusal for the dub to use this name. Mistakes *There are plenty of time where Musa's hair is not tied in low pigtails. Or the hair ties are present but does not really hold her hair. *Tecna and Bloom are missing their lips at one point when dealing with Erendor. *When Roxy/Nebula returns to the Frutti Music Bar Darma can be seen in the background even though she had just left with her friends, Sky, and Brandon. *When Roxy/Nebula rejects Stella's advice to get somewhere safe her stockings are missing. Ep409Mistake(1).png|Musa's hair is not in pigtails. Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png|Tecna and Bloom missing their lips. Ep409Mistake(2).png|Darma is in the background. Ep409Mistake(3).png|The hair ties are present but not holding hair. Ep409Mistake(4).png|Roxy/Nebula's stockings are missing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes